


The rise and fall of it all

by miraculove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculove/pseuds/miraculove
Summary: Be ladybug don't let anyone find out be sweet to Chloe be class rep always make time for friend homework chors work at the bakery also still find time to do her fashion sleep  wake up for school oh and fight off cats advance and crush on Adrienall of this weight falls on one girl's shoulders luckily  she could handle it NOT things started falling apart that day and she will never be the same witness the fall of Marinette and the rise of marionette





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: THE START OF IT ALL  
"This has to be the worst day ever!" Marinette thought .first she woke up late which sucked so bad since she got yelled at by her teacher, her principle, then the principal called her parents and now she's grounded not like she would have gone anywhere anyways since her friends probably thought she was a joke she was horrified and Adrien probably was filing a restraining order right now I know i know you probably wondering why well it all happened like this

Marinette and Alya were walking to lunch when that brat Lila tripped her don't know why and don't care what she did care about was how she tripped feel into Adrien in the haze of it all she looked up to see green eyes staring at her when she noticed those eyes belonged to Adrien her head was on his shoulder her legs around his waist she was straddling him of god worse people are taking pictures of it Adrien was shocked she stood up quick said sorry to Adrien and ran home right as she got to her front door her phone went off they were news sites she opened the first one then kept reading them  
"Adrien and his new girlfriend who is the"  
from Paris post  
"What will daddy agreste say about the new love buds"  
From channel 6 with nadia  
"New girlfriend agreste"  
From out sider news  
"Will we soon see a ring or is this just puppy love"  
From fashion magazine  
"Cute new female spoted with agreste"  
From  
New lover for agreste is she an agreste modle

Who is the girl with heartthrob Adrien and where did she get the cut hair from 

She read every single one of them to see all the bull shit they were spreading every one had a pic of the incident from different angles one was her getting up one was Adrian face as she said sorry and others of her on him how could this happen to her she went inside to see the shop closed down and her parents at the tv when a pic of her on Adrien showed up oh god she said both parents looked at her ain't you supposed to be at school I guess you saw she mumbled they both went to her we don't know what to do anymore Marinette we grounded you don't work punish don't work what was actually happening with that picture  
I got tripped and I feel on Adrien in that position  
Dear you are a clutz but we do have to ground you for the school thing so a week no friends over except Adrien we would never keep him away he's like a son to us now go upstairs i did as I was told and now im here hating my life that when I saw it a black little butterfly with purple pretty I followed it to my balcony it got close to me then backed away i stared poor thing finally it went to my hair and it went in to my hair ribbons all of a sudden I heard a voice hello I am hawk moth I didn't know what I heard all I know is my head is real foggy who are you I asked frightened I am hawk moth can you hear me I hear you a little am I going crazy I asked rubbing my temples no you are becoming you me I don't want to be me I want to let people choose I don't want to be a clutz you won't be you'll be the perfect puppet do you except yes hawk moth I said not aware of what I was doing good you will look normal with a few strings attached you will be named marionette. As he said this my pants changed into a purple skirt the shirts flowers turned purple and the jacket turned to leather a the ribbons became longer and tied around my hands feet elbows knee caps and neck they wernt that noticeable at all the neck one looked like fabric so to make it less noticed she put a purple flower charm on it now she looks good she liked the skirt and the knee one didnt stand out sience she put knee highs on no otheres were seen her hair was down to looked cute all together she went down stares to test out how good she could bee she seen her mom and dad marinette were sorry we snapped at you you needed are help cause you were hurt its fine wait sweety did you change yes i just finished how do you like its pretty sweety like the ribbon thanks its supposed to resemble the ribons i ware in my hair ok i like the skirt it feels like silk it is oh expensive yes it is really expensive marinette giggled and new color oh they dident have pink silk and leather nice oh would you be a dear and go to the post office for me shur mom anything she grabed what her mom wanted her to take and went then stopped at the door lifted up her jacket sleave there in dark purple mom and dad first owners of one of the strings to this new puppet who will own the rest

ALL I GOT SO FAR


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT READ not even started just posted so it wouldn't delete

as marinette was walking to the mail box of course her life had to throw a yellow ugly rock in her way known as chloe the brat and right beside her was the reson for her litte ofit change lets show it off she walked right past them they dident even notice her nice she leaned up against a pole hey barbie chloe stared at marinette mad who do you think your talking to a brat marinette said going up to her face gigling a liittle are you insane chloe screamed im the mayors daughter marinette started gigling again you think i care about your title as the mayors brat funny sience when have i ever cared about that chloe looked at her again and shock went to her face marinette wow chloe wins the prize chloe grabed out her phone and dieled a contacts in it yes hello track my phone and come here now i think something bad happened to one of your wirdo friends bye marinette kept trying to leave but chloe kept following with lila ugg why marinette groned because i think our acumatized and i refuse to let that happen so i called help who marinette said turnig around someone just stay here okay chloe said jenuenly worried about her this was just wierd two minutes lateer a limo pulled up with adrien in it adrien marinette said mari whhats wrong nothing barbie just thinks im acumatized okay your comeing with me okay okay yah go away maritrash chloe said marinette smiled she noticed a new name on her ankle why are you smiling wirdo i beet your going to try and kiss adrien do it all of a sudden she grabed adrien by the neack you dont have to listen to them mari marinette smied knee nice filling up nice do it marinettte all of a suden she did it she kissed adrien hard adrien pulled away why did you do that mari be cause they told me to she said pointing to lila and chloe you never listen to them why now she shruged lets go he gidded her to his limo tell me whats up he asked as the limo started driving marinette smiled again a name came in on her coller adrien what is thaqt adrien pointed at his name oh your name you dont like it why adrien asked because it did it your one of them one of who he questioned secret she wispered okay he said so were are we going marinette asked confused my place you seem to not be ok ok what ever they got there and adrien herd screaming get me the editer of paris press now natalie ran past adrien giving him a evil stare in your dads office now why he gulped he new why because theres pictures of you and a girl every were now adrien walked in forgetting about marinette she folowed no one noticed at all adrien his dad said he was mad yes adrien stutered what happened she feel landed on me and the people had a field day adrien said good i want to know the girls name age employment school grades looks and ill fix this so no one is harmed hello marinette said shoc king them i thought you went to my room adrien said i would but natalie wont help me oh my fault miss i told natalie no girls in adrieens room dad this is marinette the girl that feel on me marinette this is my dad gabriel agreste hello miss marinette oh dad she isint ok right now we think she is ackumatized thats fine with me miss marinette twierl she did as said she notised marker again on her elbow on the arm of her mom and dad nice siliwet

needs work not done


End file.
